Bizaamo
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. His early form was a blobbish life form named as . It appeared in episode 31, but Bizaamo's true origin was further explored in the 2000 novel written by one of the series' writers, Hideyuki Kawakami. Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga novel: The White Fox Forest Bizaamo was an artificial life form created by combining the genetics of the space plant with the space amoeba creature named . Its creator was Satala, who was tasked by the alien colonizer of Planet Bizaamo to solve the sudden depletion of oxygen on their planet (implied to be a result of rapid urbanization). The initially docile creature developed intelligence from its surroundings and converted harmful gases into oxygen. For a temporary period, Bizaamo successfully saved the alien beings from extinction and Satala won the award for its scientific discovery. This lead the alien population to share the Bizaamo with various planets, sending them out into outer space as they wanted other planets to benefit from their creation. However, Bizaamo's self reproduction capability soon proved a problem as the entire planet became a dead star. Without electricity to feed on, the Bizaamos went into a state of suspended animation on that still dying planet. Trivia *Because of Bizaamo's origin, it is safe to say that the creature is partially a plant. *Bizaamo's past is similar to Shoggoth, in that they are amoeba/plant hybrid created by extraterrestrials (Satala's race and Elder Things) for the benefit of their race. Unfortunately said creation started to rebel against their makers and slowly developed sentience over time. Ultraman Tiga One of the scattered Bizaamo in outer space landed in the South Pole. After being discovered by TPC, Bizaamo was studied, but its heavy expulsion of Oxygen poisoned the scientists, stopping them from studying it any further. Bizaamo then introduced itself to GUTS and informed them of its prime objective: to produce Oxygen by converting foreign chemicals. While GUTS was openly accepting of this display of the idea, Bizaamo's intentions were not based on compassion but rather cold heartless programming. Bizaamo then took Horii of GUTS as his hostage and began sucking the electricity dry out of GUTS's HQ without there being anything that GUTS could do to stop it. However once Horii was able to divert a special password to his comrades, the base's power was diverted to a backup source, preventing Bizaamo from feeding any further. As a result, the Bizaamo blobs fled, taking both Rena and GUTS Wing 2, and fled to find an energy plant in a nearby city. GUTS was quickly in pursuit so Bizaamo quickly ejected itself into some power lines while Ultraman Tiga arrived to save Rena. Feeding off the mass quantities of electricity from the power lines, Bizaamo mutated further into a giant monster and fought with Tiga itself, who was trying to protect Rena during their fight. Once Rena was rescued however, Tiga quickly regained control of the fight and transformed into Power Type, tearing off Bizaamo's horn and arms, before destroying the life form with the Delacium Light Stream. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomohisa Aso *Although not appearing in the movie, Bizzamo (along with Geozark, Kyrieloid, and Gobnu Oguma) appears in Daigo's flashback in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Data - Physical= Bizaamo :;Stats *Height: Unknown (Human-sized), 56 m (Large) *Weight: Unknown (Human-sized), 52,000 t (Large) *Origin: Planet Bizaamo :;Powers and Weapons *Electricity Manipulation: Bizaamo can manipulate electricity for his own purpose: **Electric Bolt: Bizaamo can fire a blue bolt of electricity from the horn on its head. **Electricity Shield: Bizaamo can create a small shield of electricity with its hands. **Electric Orbs: Bizaamo can fire a blast of purple, concentrated orbs filled with electricity from the stomach. **Electrocution: Bizaamo can electrocute its opponent by contact with its hands. **Electricity Consumption: Bizaamo must constantly feed on electricity to power itself. :;Weakness Smaller version of Bizaamo can be killed with laser shots. Bizaamo Electric Bolt.gif|Electric Bolt Bizaamo Electricity Shield.gif|Electricity Shield Bizaamo Electricity Orbs.gif|Electricity Orbs Bizaamo Electrocution.gif|Electrocution }} Gallery Bizaamo.png Bizaamo goo.jpg Bizamo.jpg Bizamo attack.jpg BIZAAMO.jpg Bizaamo's death.jpg|Bizaamo's death Tiga vs Bizaamo.jpg visermo.gif Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Plant Kaiju